<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confidential Document（坚战中心本网配） by Sumikoooo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401529">Confidential Document（坚战中心本网配）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumikoooo/pseuds/Sumikoooo'>Sumikoooo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FGO2.4衍生相关 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>FGO衍生世界观, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumikoooo/pseuds/Sumikoooo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Title：关于坚战（枪）的魔力异常波动首次出现“扩大影响”现象的调查</p><p>Objective: 从者魔力异常波动及其影响</p><p>Subject Involved:<br/>坚战（枪） 怖军（狂）</p><p>Classify Domain:<br/>本研究中的主要被调查人是X年X月X日完成召唤的坚战（枪）。由于X月X日的例行灵基检查中出现的不同寻常的魔力波动（见证据E-xx），迦勒底中心控制室决定对坚战（枪）的行为及影响进行严密的监测。<br/>本报告是关于该魔力波动被怀疑首次出现“对其他灵基的影响”的情况调查。</p><p>Case Conclusion:<br/>基于怖军（狂）的灵基不稳定情况，即便有达芬奇的确认，我们仍不能笃定地认为影响全部源自我们的被调查人。我们将继续维持监测，来确认该魔力波动的影响范围及强度。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arjuna/Yudhisthira, Bhima/Yudhisthira, Krishna/Yudhisthira, 周坚, 奎坚, 怖坚</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FGO2.4衍生相关 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hurricane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>——本文为收录在CP23发售的坚战中心本《Confidential Document》中的正文内容——</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>立香不爱听人说自己多管闲事，就算背地里相当有自知。漠不关心这个词在他字典里基本可以算是绝种，小到蚂蚁爬行大到人类安危，不如说“关心”便是他认为自己唯一擅长的事情。英灵们稍有异状都会被发现，偶尔甚至像个老妈子，也不知是不是因为跟厨房的红色Archer在一起呆了太久。而阿周那跟御主正好是完全相反，他漠不关心的圆圈很大，完全可以说是除了朋友亲人御主以外再无其他。那日他与黑天刚刚从特异点回来，手套还是一尘不染的白，衣角也是。</p><p>立香总想夸黑天能镇得住他，却不敢在阿周那面前夸。但除非队伍要求，两人人在其他时间从来都是形影不离。但人多少是有好奇心的物种，迦勒底仅存的御主也不例外。这天立香在走廊上遇到坚战，尊王如往常一样熠熠生辉，即便见到御主是先双手合十，立香却也禁不住紧张地回了个礼。他转了转眼珠，想想兄长大人知道的也许多些，又拘于礼数不好开口，只好战战兢兢地往坚战的肩膀看，那双眼睛正视起来总让他紧张。</p><p>“阿周那最近承蒙您关照了，御主。”尊王率先说了话。立香一时间不知道怎么答，便只是笑，但想来问题一直扎在心里也不好，便忍不住问了出来。</p><p>“你问阿周那什么时候会跟黑天分开？”<br/>
坚战笑了起来。<br/>
“会的，你约他玩骰子的话，黑天就不会来。”<br/>
“黑天不喜欢骰子？”<br/>
“大概他对「游戏」的界定是其他种类的东西。”<br/>
坚战说。</p><p>“御主对骰子感兴趣吗？我可以教您，虽然只是我们那个时代的玩物，见笑了。”<br/>
“不不，应该是我这边道谢，麻烦你了坚战。”</p><p>立香随他去了房间。</p><p>坚战教的很仔细，游戏也定然令人惬意，只是悠闲的下午总是待不久。两局未完，立香就被达芬奇一个紧急联络拉去了管制室，留下坚战一个人收拾棋盘。光洁的白色棋子雕刻细密，最早是在阿周那那里，直到自己来了迦勒底他便拿了来，说着以后要玩就来自己这儿，但从不见他来。此时的阿周那还泡在模拟训练里，这次倒是约好了事毕就到。被放置的尊王自己扔起了骰子，随机数令人被命运左右，才能靠这个从漫长的逻辑中寻得一丝休憩空间。但这种放空没有持续太久，不一会儿坚战就听到门外怖军走路的声音了。怖军即便不急急忙忙，也常常气势汹汹。气压声，门开，坚战意识到是他搁在桌上的炸糖球招来了人，便一副拿你没辙的表情招呼弟弟坐下来。</p><p>“留一半，一会儿阿周那要来。”坚战左手托着脸，看着怖军闪闪发光的眼睛说。</p><p>半篮子炸糖球对怖军来说实在是小意思，但他知道约定的部分多一点坚战都不会允他。唯独在食物方面，怖军是聪明的，也或许是跟无种黏糊久了小伎俩学了不少。</p><p>“大哥，咱们可以先玩几局。”怖军边说边把坚战手里的骰子接过来，两个小小的长方体在他手里像是随便一捏就是一团粉碎。“我赢一局就吃一个。”</p><p>“倒不是个坏主意 。”坚战似乎来了兴趣。“等到阿周那来刚好。”<br/>
怖军抹了抹嘴，仿佛那一篮子的美味已经十拿九稳。坚战无奈地笑，扔出了第一个数字。</p><p>**</p><p>也许真的除了尊王本人以外，没人不知道尊王是个这方面运气极差的人。又或许是一旦涉及赌注，王的骰子运就更加一落到底。炸糖球的篮子空了，这局看上去又是一面倒的窘状。坚战的额角落了薄汗，怖军倒是豪爽，打趣哥哥只能靠别的充赌注了。虽是玩笑，坚战却当了真，率先取了脖子上的首饰放过去。怖军有些懵，但想了想反正游戏结束了总还是会还他。便暂且接了过来。再来，坚战说，怖军便奉陪着。最近的迦勒底算是相安无事，兄弟几人里也只有阿周那会执着于日日到训练室报道。坚战每次扔之前都一脸期待，怖军瞟到他的时候偶尔还会觉得有点可爱——都不像是平时那个嘴上挂着正法，表情跟霜冻了似的所有人的王。</p><p>几局下来，连左肩的披挂也落到了怖军那一边的桌角上。尊王看上去有些心焦，看着棋盘的时候微微咬了下唇。他的嘴很薄，是那种被东方的从者们称之为薄情的面相。怖军不信这个，他一向对外都是炫耀自家兄长对弟弟们的关照。只是新一局坚战又输了，两个人面面相觑了一会儿，坚战突然跟下定了决心似的解起了扣子。</p><p>“哥？”怖军吓了一跳，想起东方从者们还讲述过极东之地的切腹传统，手忙脚乱地上前去，不料坚战的眼神坚如磐石，唬得他差点唤出战杵打算暴力阻止。</p><p>“愿赌服输。”坚战说，锁骨露了半边，脖子也从立领里释放出来。怖军这才意识到他是打算拿上衣来抵，捂着脑袋徐徐松了口气。坚战将白上衣和手套悉数褪下，仅剩了贴身的臂环和吉祥线，肌肉不算发达但线条流畅。怖军觉得怪但不知道怪在哪，眼睛转来转去了几圈，便只好往门口瞧。</p><p>“哥，阿周那应该快到了。”<br/>
“再来。”</p><p>怖军收了声，懊恼自己有点玩脱，实际上就算让着大哥一点，炸糖球也已经都吃进了肚子。但他琢磨着这个的时候就已经没头没脑地又扔了几回出去，抬起脸再看自己大哥，脖子上都沁了汗珠出来。啊，完蛋。怖军想，看了看自己无意识掷出的点数已经拉了坚战几圈。他边缩了缩脖子想着大哥不会生气吧，一边又掷了这轮的——恰巧是能吃掉尊王最后一颗棋子的数字。</p><p>完蛋。怖军吓得闭眼，也没听到对面的坚战在说什么，只有衣料的摩擦音。过了一小会他试探性地睁了一只眼看，视线却恰巧对上坚战的后腰——尊王脱下了鞋，但不知为何站起来背过了身去，方才由于焦灼沁出的汗粒被房间的灯映出微小的闪光。魔力的香味像敲开了罐口的牛奶，忽地一下冲进怖军的鼻子，他下意识咽了咽口水，分明嘴里还留着炸糖球的甜味。他感到体内的回路开始躁动不安，如同突然被扔了石子的水面。狂战士对魔力的渴求刻在他灵基里，兴许他只是沉迷兄弟情怀的时候刻意忽略这些，但本质终是本质——直到坚战转回来他也还直勾勾地盯着坚战的脖子，在极其短暂的纠结后还是忍不住凑了过去。</p><p>坚战生前就习惯了怖军有事没事嗅来嗅去，大型犬科一样，还总喊饿。他也想象过弟弟在迦勒底乱晃着找东西吃的时候大概也是差不多的样子，成为英灵唯一的区别就是灵基也成了所谓的猎食对象。怖军嗅多了就会咬，无种也没少中招过，每次都是大呼小叫地找消肿膏去涂——明明英灵是能够自然回复的。</p><p>他们都有不像英灵的地方，坚战也一样。他依然想要倚仗着生前和乐融融的兄弟关系让弟弟们尽可能的愉快，即便现在王的责任已经不是孤注一掷地压在他肩头。在他还不是，也还没考虑过争取王位的时候，兄弟五个还一块生活在森林里，弟弟们在藤编筐，蕉叶，露水环绕中肆无忌惮地闹作一团，他只要笑着调停就好。而一旦关乎到魔力，记忆，灵基维持，这一切都开始显得不轻松了，甚至比面对俱卢还要来得不轻松。他想对他们多一点应允，仿佛这样就能保护他仅有的亲人们，以至于怖军自己也许都从记忆里抹去了狂战士灵基混乱时的胡乱破坏，坚战便将其他弟弟们都从房间里赶出去。实际上英灵是非常悲哀的，倘若是要享受凡人的生离死别，也显得苍白而没有说服力。而若是换做不介意这一次的辞别，下一次遇到的那个又已然不是有记忆的那个。</p><p>而坚战只是不想失去他们中的任何一个。</p><p>“你又饿了吗。”他拍拍怖军的脑袋。明明怖军比他高上一个头还多，却最像个小孩子，撒娇耍赖似的埋头在他肩膀上。“可我这儿已经没有什么可以给你了。”</p><p>“我问达芬奇老师再取些素材？”他继续问。</p><p>怖军不说话，坚战转过头去试图把他往边上挪挪方便自己能站起来，却被柔软的绳状物捉住了脚踝，后仰着摔在了铺了软垫的地板上，随后就被怖军压了个结实。怖军撑起上身试图爬起来时坚战发现他眼睛里泛了红光，原本乖巧绕在怖军周身的蛇群也开始蠢蠢欲动，咝咝吐着信一齐朝向了自己。他觉得不妙，第一反应是得锁上门——但狂战士的发作并没给他这样的空隙。坚战刚要挣扎，肩膀就已经被一口咬住。是丝毫没有留余地的咬，完全就只是头饥饿的猛兽，年轻的尊王被弄得一阵吃痛。他条件反射地唤出枪，又在停顿中让它消失了。怖军只是想要魔力。他想，那么并不是没有办法。他抬手扶住怖军的耳后将魔力从指尖缓慢地兑进去，这换来了狂战士的停顿，瞳孔里翻涌的红也仿佛要消去。</p><p>坚战正要松口气，整个人却突然被仰面摁在了地上。</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p>坚战以为那是雨。</p><p>落在他身上的，剧烈的，带温度的，冲破般的，更像热带的飓风。他的腰被攥的很紧，怖军像是找不见路，胡乱啃他的胸和肩，齿痕标出他的路径，混杂着小部分青紫的血点。半勃的阴茎隔着布料在坚战身上乱蹭，如同盲眼的猛兽无从下手地乞食，头发散了他一身。坚战在怖军动作罅隙中摸索他的下颌角，但相隔了皮肤的魔力传达并满足不了对方，得到的尽是些烦躁的低吼。狼腹的狂战士俯下身看他，也或许没有看着他。他思索片刻，还是迎了吻上去，魔力从黏膜滑到齿缝。怖军喉咙里发出呜呜声，伸手扣紧了坚战的后脑加倍侵略地回复，即便那大多出于对食粮的渴求。</p><p>口腔里的翻搅弄得他心神不宁，小腹感到了更加直截了当的热度——怖军下身的布片也不知什么时候已经被扔到一旁，完全鼓胀的性器渗着液体在他腹部磨蹭。湿滑的蛇身绕上他的肩，但冷血动物的体温也盖不过怖军的灼热渐渐传染到他身上。魔力流失的速度比预想的更快，坚战一时间有些喘不上气，在囚禁他的臂膀间无意识地挣扎起来，但怖军扳回他的力度更大。</p><p>怖军找不到他的舌头便只能用力地吮他，嘬吸的气压仿佛令他狭窄口腔内壁都悉数肿胀，唾液里泛着铁锈的甜。狼腹的不满足如同初生婴儿极力索取母乳，坚战偶尔能感受到怖军最本源的灵基仿佛也褪开了皮囊暴露在自己面前。但怖军太暴躁了，那种暴躁甚至不带什么主观，还将将停留在猛兽的饥饿那样的阶段。捏紧坚战后背的手也几乎留下指痕。口腔上颚被粗糙地扫过，带着某种榨取到一丝不剩的意图。狂战士仿佛只是在吞吃他的猎物。之后的那些比起暴雨已经更近似于涡卷，肌肉的挤压是不见光的裂缝，坚战终于从窒息中被放开，怖军的愿望却没有叫停，猛地一下咬住他的肩——这次是直截了当涌了血，从血管被舔舐的感觉像缓慢侵入的毒物。怖军舔了舔染血的唇，又变得和缓地吻他，坚战以为他暂时回复了，却被狂暴的魔力喷涌冲了个晕头转向。与此同时他被迅速攫住了胸口，乳尖充血之后再如何小心轻触都只余下吃痛，更何况还是怖军此刻毫不吝啬的吸咬。坚战咀嚼着自己血液的腥膻，脑子里来回溢出的却是希望怖军不要把他自己的嘴磕破。</p><p>尊王还是勃起了，即便这远远游离在他此刻的思绪之外。与他贴合着身体的兄弟自然是第一发现者，带着对魔力源的垂涎俯下了身，含住他颤抖的顶端。他们之间互相都没什么游刃有余可言，无非是怖军的本质暴露，而坚战全盘接受。狼腹的强势也是弱势，秉持着觅食的架势但没有多一点的思考，全靠着口腔摩擦赋予坚战的阴茎鼓胀与昂扬，以便吞咽他渗得越来越多的液体。前列腺液不粘，几乎是一离开躯壳就被吃下。怖军仍不满足，卷曲着舌面，包裹着尊王的整个龟头，如同向他索要一碗奶粥的布施。坚战半躺着，脸恰巧对着怖军扔在地面的布料，上面的液体即便干掉，也散发着浓烈的雄性气味，钻进尊王的鼻腔里弄得人一阵昏昏然。他堪堪用腰腹和左肘支撑，右臂掩面，断断续续地吞掉脱口而出的叹音——直到他在颤栗中高潮，精液被悉数下咽，得到魔力的狂战士发出满足的呼呼声。</p><p>怖军还在吸舔他性器的缝隙以此回味，坚战却已然脱力失了重心。蛇群在此刻涌过来盘住他的大腿，强硬的力道将他掰开。怖军袭上前，妄图就着微侧的身位长驱直入。但毫无章法的狂战士落空了，粗大的肉茎擦着布满汗液的臀缝滑开，令他有些恼怒地低吼，用力推撞坚战的臀瓣也找不准方向，渗着液体和腥气的阴茎蹭得坚战整个下身都是水渍。坚战缓了一下，侧身将自己撑起，安抚性质地蹭怖军烦闷的额角，狂战士的头发即便是汗浸过也仍翘得厉害，他试图拭去怖军鬓角的汗粒，防止它们淌进弟弟的眼睛。那根极具攻击性的棒状物又红又肿，似乎连充血胀大的倍率也高于常人，坚战犹豫了一下还是扶住了它，蹭着地面向前挪了些将入口抵了上去，些微的收缩就让怖军感觉到了内壁的温度。</p><p>狂战士毫不犹豫地捅了进来。</p><p>肠壁的扯痛像撕咬，是犬齿卡住一块也不整个扯下，还在奋力想撕去更多的，生硬的疼。坚战额上的冷汗一下子渗多了，不自禁又想往别处逃，怖军便又钳住他，那力道是全无保留的能让尊王一旦反抗便手臂脱臼。怖军一上来就动的太快，蛇群随之缚得更紧，坚战连并腿也做不到，整个抽空又立马钉死的频率令他无从招架。怖军耸动起来如同爆开他积压的欲求，每次顶到深处都撞得坚战错以为自己心神移位。他几乎就是在用原始的冲刺识途将王的心与理智赶出这具仅仅被称之为兄长的躯壳。坚战闭着眼时眼前是忽隐忽现的白光，像逐渐成型的风暴，剧烈，叫嚣，妄图挤占他的认知，撕裂他的寂静。他忍不住要叫，最初出口的闷哼也逐渐被灼热的雨淋掉了外壳，变为嘶哑的嗓音落在房间各处。怖军咬着他的脖子时他闪念想过这个交合姿势是否就如森林里那些张狂猛兽一般，只是固定对方，肉体碰撞，噼啪的声响，疼痛与快慰。被来回挤蹭肠肉的内壁开始酥麻了，坚战一度呼吸急促，视野仿佛被风卷中的雨点敲打，充满了浑浊的模糊。他感到自己身前那一块的地面已经被自己的渗液弄湿了，绷紧了身体的片刻怖军再度开始极力抽送，饥肠辘辘的猛兽如同要在最后一次狩猎中耗尽生命体征，将挣扎与快慰一并注入猎物的躯壳。</p><p>坚战仰着头射在地上和怖军手背上，他恍惚间看到门开着一条缝，接着看到了一双漆黑的洒着银月光的眼睛。他自己还在喘息中徘徊，连保持意识都显得难，怖军也扎在他脖子里喘，压得他只有脖子以上能动。他努力转了头，那双眼睛一察觉到与他视线对上便飞快地避开。</p><p>他不知道阿周那在那里站了多久。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Golden Slumber</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Title：关于坚战（枪）的魔力异常波动与其被影响者的调查</p><p>Objective: 从者魔力异常波动及其影响</p><p>Subject Involved:<br/>阿周那（弓）坚战（枪） 怖军（狂）</p><p>Classify Domain:<br/>我们了解到英灵的梦境与魔力波动有关，英灵的印随效应反映在对生前的执着中。他们是雏鸟，无论如何也脱不开对深刻记忆的潜在眷顾。有时候不是一段具象或者已发生的历史，而是在时间与英灵座的洗刷下成为了某种概念。但这种概念组成了他们灵基的底盘。</p><p>Case Conclusion:<br/>关于御主这次看到的梦，我们推测是魔力互通的结果。就这次而言，这种观察是单向的，御主无法干涉，与此相对的也不会对您造成损害。不过，即便如此，也请您多加小心。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>有着阳光的，厚重的云的，那条路显得又长又远。耳边是杂音，立香介绍过那是“电流”。也说不上不喜欢，只是比起英灵座的漫长，步行的迟缓和马车的颠簸，阿周那总得习惯再三，才能平和地接纳迦勒底的生活方式。他出去过，大约是因为立香已经拯救了人理，所以能多出去走走，绵延的雪和无尽的天空便见得习惯了。于他而言雪山是有含义的，立香看他总爱出门，又走不了几步就停下来想事情，就也忍不住问阿周那你想什么呢，但他也不好说是和死亡有关，御主的话一定是缘由也不听地开始疯狂道歉，毋庸置疑的难题。</p><p>因此他大多数时候不答，就像黑天，虽然他挤不出那样的笑，于是也总显得与人冷淡，藏的都是秘密。迦勒底的罗马人爱说“浪漫”这个词，还曾大力拍他的背笑他听不懂。他不是不明白，毕竟也是生前娶妻生子的人。只不过一旦身份转换，这样的东西就总显得居于责任之下了，对于现在的他而言，那些所谓的天伦之乐是无论如何也没法提上日程的。他觉得自己就像是那些长条云朵里分散的尾端，蓝和紫晕在一起的背光面，相比之下被阳光照着的雪地才是明亮的。</p><p>而他则不是，或者说“只有他不是”。他循着场景重复的长廊向前走，停在了某一间的门前，仿佛在踟蹰，把口袋里的纸条揉得又软又皱。</p><p>也许是他等得太久了，门是坚战打开的。打上照面的一瞬间他还是有些尴尬，只是坚战什么都没说，唤他坐下的声音很平和，接着替他面前的杯子里倒上了茶水。茶是迦勒底统一配发的，被神代的英灵们称之为现代人的礼仪，坚战被召唤得比他晚，却什么东西都适应得极快。阿周那端着杯子半晌不知道怎么开口，便只有尴尬地小口啜着。</p><p>“立香最近总问你的事，你还是多跟他说说话的好。”<br/>“让您费心了，王。” <br/>“你太僵硬了，阿周那。”<br/>“抱歉。”<br/>“你可以常来的。放轻松，就跟在黑天那里一样。”<br/> “我会多加注意的。”<br/>“你还是……罢了，喝茶吧。”<br/>“您直说无妨。”<br/>“不。”坚战说。</p><p>“是我的问题。”<br/>“您是不会有错的，王。”<br/>“这就是问题所在。”</p><p>坚战又给他续水，那样子有点像母亲，但这角色由长兄来担任时看上去有些滑稽。阿周那接过杯子来，看坚战回到自己对面，依然正襟危坐。他从喉咙里挤出回应的嗯声，并觉得有些闷，像是被不知名的东西入侵了心神，便仰头喝得快了，一整杯就这么下了肚。</p><p>有些失礼，他想。但之后的交互都伴随的不痛不痒与奇异的敷衍，让他感到一切毫无进展。</p><p>即便他也还弄不清所谓的进展是基于什么。</p><p>--<br/>夜，4:00AM</p><p>阿周那的喉口沁着冰似的凉意，但整个意识仿佛都沉入了一场温暖的洄游。他做了梦，英灵的梦时常回到座上，陪伴他的他永恒的蓝和白，他的孤独，他的莲花。在入眠前他思虑跳跃，想到一个问句的同时答案便呼之欲出。欲望与永恒都是伪命题，未知的遗像在他走进之前就分崩离析。英灵座流淌的是概念的合集，他回到这里就如同回到孤独之中。</p><p>但这次他梦见自己在生前。</p><p>那天他去了坚战的寝宫，温度适宜并且阳光正好，纱帐滤下来的鹅黄色落在尊王的背上。坚战是趴着睡的，光是分割他的一块金黄。阿周那走过去，看到毯子鼓了一大块，还有闷在里面的鼾声。他知道怖军在，这个意识如同一行直截了当植入的编码烙在他认知里。他伸了手去，又缩回来，想要开口，又抿住嘴。指尖停在离长兄几厘米的距离，但无论如何都无法替他拨开那些挡住面容的头发。怖军醒了，喉咙里呼噜呼噜的像头大狼，他没看阿周那，径直朝睡着的坚战去了。毯子掉落的时候尊王一丝不挂的下半身和腿间半干的白液映在阿周那眼里，微微蜷起的身体上背骨一节一节，除开胸口微弱的起伏，余下的都宛如线条优美的深色雕塑。怖军伏在尊王身上，咬他的后颈，胯下巨物在他尾椎骨上摩擦。</p><p>坚战醒了但似乎还迷糊着，无奈和睡眠不足挂在半睁半闭的眼，怖军俯下脸去从后面吻他，就着姿势将阴茎推了进去。坚战哆嗦了一下但没有反抗，后仰的脖子像鹤，腰被扣住后臀部抬得老高，倒是方便了怖军的进出。水声很大，碰撞声也是，阿周那站在原地，注视他的哥哥们。黏腻的气息慢慢爬到他身上，从毛孔里注入，从血管里汇到他的下半身。坚战仰着脸看他，眯着眼睛，往日孤高的光也被暧昧融化了，化为金色的魔力将阿周那包进去。他的王捧起他的性器如同捧起赐福的金盘，将那东西纳入口中的时候王的睫毛也在光中颤抖。由于来自坚战身后的冲撞，包裹着阿周那性器的口腔也跟着移位和紧缩，力道大时顶端甚至抵住喉咙。尊王的表情很模糊，就像干净的镜面蒙了水雾，用手抹开也还是成束的液滴。但被那样不知悲喜的眼睛盯着的时候阿周那依然不能自抑地下腹缩紧，斜晒的日光太耀眼，总令他以为一切都在乳白的空间中进行。</p><p>每当他深入坚战喉咙时便被快感所推搡，总要皱着眼睛忍耐才不会当即缴械。坚战的头发乱了，比他最初看到的，散在毯子上的还要乱，额前的几缕被汗水沁湿贴在皮肤上，吞咽的时候眉心微拧。阿周那忍不住推了下他，看着王的口腔与阴茎顶端分离时有水声做成的丝，嘴角不知是前列腺液还是唾液淌了一小滴下来。坚战还在看他，那种复杂的表情理解为困惑和无恙都可以，只是阿周那自己的窘迫更多。这时怖军圈住坚战的腰将他搂至坐起，被压过的胸口和分开两侧的腿暴露在阿周那面前。他盯着他的王试图去考虑些什么，却似乎已经不能得到理智的救赎。他进入坚战体内是用挤的，王被最大限度扩开的时候也耐不住发出了惊呼，像是突然落水的求救，紧紧挂住了阿周那的脖子。阿周那一开始没有动，只是轻吻王的耳畔试图安抚他的颤抖。他从濡湿的发间嗅到王的汗水，某种带了烤热树叶的味道，潮湿的，微酸的香甜，令他想起童年时候躺在坚战腿上睡去前也曾嗅到过同样的，但那样的夏天，包括温和的光线都已经不再能被寻回，仿佛就那么遥远地化在了时间与金冠里。这次是他先动了，怖军才跟着开始。</p><p>王的喉音慢慢由喘息变为了呜咽，前后都被制住，只得随着撞击的力道被上下摆弄。肠壁收缩得很艰难，但窄小的压迫感依然让阿周那磨光了思虑与耐性，他攥紧了尊王的腰开始极力往深处挤，与此同时怖军也贴紧了王的后背，一下下的猛撞带着响亮的水声。他们的王仰起头，轮廓被迷幻的光圈打散了一般，气息乱得不行，如同缺氧导致的急促。阿周那一阵痉挛，感到自己被那些光线里渗出的潮热所覆盖，又迅速地褪去，只剩下体肤和布料的湿气。他的王此刻仿佛熔融在了光里，在消失的片刻给了他一个难以解读的表情。阿周那只能看出那是笑，嘴唇轻启，没有读音，但眼睛里的悲悯仿佛盖过了喜悦，或者说根本就不曾带着喜悦。</p><p>这时阿周那惊醒了，发现自己弄了满腿的精液。他急急地用魔力将它们清理好，又想起梦里的王——那个表情就如同他那天从坚战房间门口逃走时，所见到的最后一个表情一模一样。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pyre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Title：关于坚战（枪）的魔力异常损耗以及宝具“正法之笔”的调查</p><p>Objective: x月x日出战时坚战（枪）的魔力异常消耗</p><p>Subject Involved:<br/>坚战（枪） 阿周那（弓）</p><p>Classify Domain:<br/>在进一步调阅资料后，我们推测异常灵基检查的结果源于坚战（枪）上一次出战时的宝具使用。<br/>为了研究的进行，与御主-藤丸立香敲定了此次的自造特异点实验。<br/>本报告是关于正法之笔使用情况及其隐藏规则的调查。 </p><p>Case Conclusion:<br/>我们推测正法之笔中还隐藏着某种未真名解放的宝具，其作用为“规则变更”，需要使用者提供等价的魔力。而这次暴走被赋予的规则是“誓言的具现”。这种几乎等同于圣杯的权能，实际上发动首日就该让坚战（枪）的灵基消灭殆尽。<br/>但出于某种不知名的原因，这一宝具尚未完全发动。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>阿周那良久没有见过坚战。</p><p>一切都完全与上一次的交谈背道而驰，他开始躲，在远远听到王的脚步声时就下意识逃开。他早就知道他们之间的东西，与王和怖军的那种不一样。君臣占多，兄弟的部分被压缩得所剩无几，他同样明白那并不是任何人蓄意，只是现实在将一切推诿，而他只能伸出手将结果悉数接下。王是去过英灵座的，同他一样。灵魂被镶嵌在了灵基里，其余的部分搅浑打碎，谁都不知道有多少成分还算得上本人，但也期待能这么相安无事地共处，祈祷永不会有节外生枝。</p><p>而那天立香处理特异点的时候只叫了他们两个，没人摸得清御主的想法，尤其心血来潮的话更是。阿周那放弃了猜测，余光看了坚战，与他之间隔了御主。但透过不长的距离，微凉的空气，王摇曳的额发，他也没有看到除了寂静以外更多的东西。灵子转移到目的地时是森林的黑夜，月亮从叶片缝隙里洒下来，阿周那直觉上觉得有什么东西变得黯淡无光，但无从问起，只是看着坚战静静地走过去，脖子和后背的角度如他往日里的那样挺拔。立香打开通讯，达芬奇简单说了几句便祝他们好运，到此为止一切顺遂。</p><p>“御主真的不与我前去吗。”<br/>“阿周那。”坚战开了口。“你去吧。”</p><p>他们之间仿佛很难再有更进一步的交流了。阿周那拭去甘狄拔的灰尘，身形深入月中。光线下有浮土，坚战和立香在原地。立香想开口说点什么但欲言又止，坚战温柔地看他，仿佛知道什么但一句不说。</p><p>这里太空了，他离远了就更加什么气息也抓不到。直到此时此刻他才突然被直感的电光击中，暗叫了声糟糕便急急忙忙往回赶。先看到的是立香手背上用完的令咒，还有他快要哭出来的表情。再绕开一棵树便看到黑色的颗粒和影从者的枪直直朝着坚战而去，他突然动摇的厉害，如同还在生前，他在目睹父亲的死——躯体从鲜花，树林，牛奶，蜜糖里，跌落到铺满干柴的火葬堆上。他拉开甘狄拔，箭矢冲出的时候火焰烧蓝了整个轨迹。黑影被阿周那击中后便消失殆尽，一切都快得像是错乱的瞬间。坚战看向他，其实没有千里眼的王并看不到他。</p><p>他细细打量他的王，王依然完好无损，连左肩的披挂都没有多出一丝褶皱来。<br/>"回去吧。"当他从枝头稳稳落地时，王从他身侧经过，就这样清淡地对他说。</p><p>他希望是自己看错了。</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p>“你不该问我。”黑天笑他的朋友，一有困惑就会敲开他的门。说得轻巧，阿周那偏过头去露出了想要说这句话的表情，但大约是接受了他的建议，整个人完全陷进了沙发里，皱起来的眉头却依然没有松懈开，像是小孩子闹脾气。</p><p> “心中早就有答案了的话，何须再问我。”<br/>“我是在确认。”<br/>“你应该用自己的眼睛确认。”</p><p>阿周那一下子起了身打算要走，留着他刚才窝出来的凹陷在无声地回弹。黑天开玩笑地在背后帮他理顺了衣领，大约是刚才躺得太随性，一向一丝不苟的他也弄出了折痕来。随后黑天掩着嘴送他出去，多一句的话也没有说，假装是自己不够事无巨细。出了门阿周那便遇到立香，对方看到他便一脸歉疚，让他有些摸不着头脑。御主。他唤对方，但立香只是冲他笑，干巴巴地说了声早啊阿周那，我去达芬奇那里了哦，就迅速地溜走了。他的御主是藏不住事的人，就算不感兴趣，也早晚会知道。这令他想起二哥也是差不多的类型，只不过怖军除了点心什么也不藏。他一边想着一边看每个屋子的门牌，拐过弯就是坚战的房间。坚战不喜欢装饰，就保留了原本四面白墙的样子，唯一的绿植是立香拿来的，不过是雅利安没有的品种，也不需要太多的照料。那间屋子便长久地像是个透明的空间，一旦踏入就感觉自己将要被王一览无余。</p><p>但这次是他自己要去——权当是履了尊王之前的建议。</p><p>“阿周那。”坚战大概有听到他，并没显出什么讶异。门自动打开的时候发出唰的一声，同墙面一样的白色从他眼前掠过去，他看到了坚战的脸。坚战没有打招呼，只是点了头应允了他的靠近，又低回视线看手上的书，是吠陀，他已经来回地读了千年。</p><p>" 恕我直言，王。御主不愿意任何人受伤。"<br/>"是不愿意「看到」任何人受伤。"坚战翻了一页，沙沙声显得突兀，试图和寂静一起纠正他。"问题比你想象得更大，阿周那。"<br/>"而我能解决的事也比您想象得更多。"<br/>“与御主契约的英灵皆为平等，没有谁应该多受谁的庇护。”</p><p>阿周那站了起来，坚战仰起脸看他，是令他恼怒的那种平和神情。他上前一步抓住王的右肩，隔着绶带和肩甲——那之下藏着怖军的齿痕，接着不出所料地看到坚战的表情变得凝重起来。<br/>"您总以为自己是公平的？"此刻他补充了一句。<br/>"阿周那。"<br/>坚战这次唤了他的名字后，只发出了一声叹息。<br/>弓箭手俯下身，在王的苦恼中将手心触上他的双足，没有与王对视，但宛如许诺誓约。<br/>"我比您想象的要知道更多。"</p><p>坚战终于再抬起头的时候，发现阿周那的眼睛已经离他极近。弓箭手唤了王的名字，阖上那双被夜浸染的眼，在轻薄的魔力障蔽之下寻到了坚战额角的伤，便落了一个濡湿的吻。接着他垂下头，俯身到坚战耳边仿佛在提醒那些被对方蓄意忘却的东西。我知道的，哥哥。他轻声说，音量低到微不可闻。 天授的英雄一旦合了眼，直感就如同拥挤的鸟笼突然被揭开了顶盖，顷刻间就悉数展开翅膀，朝魔力流泄的伤处涌去。他尝到铁锈味如同野兽舐伤，在舔到痛处的时候从舌尖感受到尊王隐隐的颤抖。<br/>王没有阻止他，就像无缺的灵魂雕塑接纳着一切祈祷，告解，伤痛，残损，丧失，就仿佛一切与「坚战」本身的灵魂毫无干系。阿周那偶尔觉得他与深渊并无区别。只是王显得更无色彩，像是一切都穿墙而过但并触不到内核。那么我也是吗，哥哥，我也是从你这里经过而什么都得不到的那一类吗。<br/>他攥紧了手，似乎碰到了肩膀上的那处，即刻感到血盈满指缝。王的血，但连血污也无法将他的王弄脏。额头往上的发间还有一处，狭长的，半结痂的伤，影从者的攻击带诅咒，难以痊愈，轻轻一碰就开始冒血，和着外泄的魔力一起滑进阿周那口中。</p><p>坚战的皮肤冷得像雪，仿佛只有涌出的血液带着温度。而他们亲吻也称不上是亲吻，只是黏膜触碰，口舌挤压，唾液交换。除了隔着皮肤的血管跳动，似乎其他的都无法佐证他仍活着的事实。王显得那么隔断，阿周那并不知道那是身为英灵的原因，还是说他们一旦破开了所谓的“分离”，就变成了互不知晓的个体。他无声的对白如同燕子吻了石雕，在短暂告别后便死在了它的台座下，自投罗网般地与那堵高墙离别。王的，被诅咒的伤痕与腥甜的血，染得他的心比远远看着王的那一刻还要冰冷。</p><p>阿周那在那些囚禁他名字的雪中寻到了坚战垂软的性器，起初还隔着衣料。他知道坚战腰侧有痂，却蓄意地去蹭，弄到那里渗出血来才感到某种扭曲的心安。血是那么锐利的东西，但仿佛令他们的触碰渐渐变得不至于粗糙到近乎擦伤。坚战开始对他的套弄起反应时，他却并感觉不到什么情绪，就如同被赋予了完成某一流程的使命，手掌摩挲，用指腹的挤压唤醒那些饱胀的血管。温度变了，冷入了内核之后剧烈的刺痛，从他们肤色相仿的末端流过来。坚战向后倚在椅背上似躺非躺，不是被强迫的神情。他们都抱持着某种应尽之事的心绪，但实际上阿周那看不到现在的尊王——他仅仅在履行他的挣扎。他对尊王的身体也算不上熟悉，完全依仗着无由来的直感去试图挑起王的肢体感官。失礼了。阿周那轻声说，手离开了坚战腹部以下，摸索着触到王的颈，从质感上分辨出他的金饰，接着小心翼翼地将它们拆下。他做这些的时候整个空间都静如无物，连坚战的伤口渗血的声音都变得清晰。被血浸透的布料有些黏连，阿周那只得使了力撕它们，因此也收获了尊王微不可闻的颤抖，王下身的热度却愈加高涨。他开始觉得自己从未了解过他的王，即便衣料落了地，他所接触到的血与肉也仿佛是完全陌生的旁人。</p><p>他单膝欺入王的腿间，膝骨磨蹭半褪的裤子，轻而易举将藏匿在凌乱布料里的阴茎找出来，顺着它因完全勃起而暴露的里侧血管蹭。膝盖不如手灵活，但仍能感觉到尊王下身的温度在节节攀升。白手套碰到坚战的皮肤就立刻被血染了色，阿周那仅能感到指尖的濡湿，倒也没有停下抚触坚战胸廓的动作。他先是卷住了乳头，再用舌面按压，舌尖寻到了凹陷所在，便绷紧了舌尖去拨弄。王的铃口抵着他的大腿，渗液把裤子弄出一块湿痕，粘腻感和隐忍的呼吸攫住了他，令他倏忽间失了智，本应去嘬吸的乳尖却用了牙，随即腥甜在口腔漫开，隔着空气听到坚战的喉结滚动，将闷哼咽了下去。阿周那只觉得血在往头上涌，咬着右手手套褪下它，沿着尊王黏糊糊的腿根向里探，对方也毫无抵触地顺从他的力道将胯放平，方便他沾满液体的手指推进去。阿周那的眼前是颗粒流转的黑，但隔着指尖皮肤他能感知到坚战的肉壁在蠕动，以及与外壳差距更大的体温——那仿佛才是藏在雪下的，属于坚战的本质，紧紧吸缚着他缓慢推动的指节。他再挤进第二第三根的时候也是，宛如探寻无底之渊的尽头。</p><p>周围太静了，他抽出手，咕啾的水声大到令他胆寒。坚战的裤子在几番动作后已经完全掉到臀部以下。阿周那将自己抵上去，实际上他还有犹豫，只是装作想要准备充分，而左右蹭坚战的入口试图多沾些液体。这时他感到自己垂下的脖子被一双手拥住，却仿佛只是温和的安抚，午后阳光一样地裹住他，强烈的白喷涌在他大脑里。他想起那个浸没在日光里的梦和梦里坚战看他的眼睛，下身突然一阵发紧，毫无征兆便将阴茎整个捅了进去。坚战剧烈的颤抖透过那双手传到了他这里，未能压抑住的呻吟漏到了空中，还跟着一段急促调整的喘息。</p><p>阿周那双手抬起坚战的腰腿，椅子踢到一边，他记得几步以内就是墙。王被他压到墙面，呼吸游离在他颈窝，脖子上的悬挂感稍轻了些，但仍向他隐晦传达着找不到着力点的颤抖，两人体肤相接的部分都因承重而贴的紧而又紧。徘徊和踟蹰在撞击中被他舍去，鬓角和脖子上的汗滴被一刻不停的噼啪声盖过，坚战的体内烧得他心头发烫。但快感也好茫然也好，无论他如何努力，这些混乱也无法尽数吃掉他的计算与思考——他弯着背，推敲着那个令王战栗的支点是否还有其他的角度可以贯穿，就如一把弓只考虑箭到何处才是正中，并把全部的意图都寄托在上面。坚战的两条腿架在他手心，深入最里的时候两个人都贴到了墙。他不愿让王的脚心回到地面，仿佛只要坚战的足尖不与大地相触，他就能够短暂地从阎摩的视野里逃开。抽插得快了坚战便叫得大声，那声音里的情绪也不知是魔力补充的快慰，还是摩擦到了伤口的痛楚，但阿周那试探了几次就把握到了规律。王高潮的时候肠壁绞紧了他，他感到自己本就覆上黑暗的视野，唐突地被更深的夜攫住，与此同时缺氧般地释放在了尊王体内。</p><p>坚战喷在他腹部的精液迅速地冷下去，变成又粘又凉的浊液在皮肤上蔓延。阿周那缓缓睁开眼，模糊地觉得眼前所见也许不再是王，但找不出能概括他的词汇。坚战的眼睛里仿佛有水雾，眼周的皮肤仍因痛楚拧出皱褶，鬓角湿着不知是汗水还是血，而皮肤上的血似乎干得快些，已经变成了斑驳的硬痕。魔力一旦充足，伤口自然痊愈都不在话下。除了诅咒的伤还需要再去一次工房，其他的都和坚战最初的障眼法看起来一样完好。</p><p>他从坚战体内抽出，抱着王走回床铺的几步路上精液滴滴答答淌了一地，掺杂了一道细小的金属落地声。其实那些血他原想去擦，好像在身为英灵的便利中也想用笨拙的方法去试图挽回什么。他开了盏小灯，迦勒底的光是冷色的，梦里的日光也好，点了烛火的宫殿也好，都不曾有过类似的颜色。坚战没有睡去，没有合眼，也没有看他。</p><p>但阿周那知道，过去的他们就连对视的时候，也都在各自看向其他的地方。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Royal Icing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Title：关于坚战（枪）的监测记录缺损报告</p><p>Objective: 坚战（枪）相关监控及录音资料的缺失原因</p><p>Subject Involved:<br/>坚战（枪） 阿周那（弓）黑天（术）</p><p>Classify Domain:<br/>由于接到了10月31日神秘之国のＯＮＩＬＡＮＤ!!特异点期间，坚战（枪）相关监测设备发生故障，监测记录缺失的报告，故调取了缺失发生前的所有监控记录，希望能基于以下材料推断出：<br/>1.是否人为；<br/>2.是否存在从者Alter化；<br/>3.是否与坚战（枪）此前的种种异状相关；</p><p>Case Conclusion:<br/>推测是冠位Caster阵地作成的影响。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我看到御主走得急急忙忙的。”<br/>“是节日，Parth。”<br/>黑天在整理他的箱子，里面塞满了素材，金饰，宝石，还有几个早就吃空了的奶油罐，他找出了什么，如获至宝地摆在桌上。阿周那凑上前去看，镶金边的盒子嵌了青金石和孔雀石。黑天没打开它，就只是放着，接着开开心心地向后靠进他的软沙发和羽毛毯，向阿周那解释节日的来由。<br/>“吃甜食的日子你开心我明白，但Madhav你不是孩子了，难道也要跟着童谣和杰克一起去找达芬奇拿糖果？”<br/>“说什么呢，糖果一会儿就会自己送上门来。”</p><p>阿周那困惑地看他，但又知道挚友从不说空话，只好随了他的心意，烧壶热水，沏了配点心的茶，像两个傻等圣诞老人般的大孩子披着毯子并排挤在沙发上。黑天有些乏，顺势就把脑袋搁在他肩膀上，跟着打了个呵欠，房间门却在这时“嗖”地一下打开。坚战站在门口朝他们点点头，黑天懒洋洋地爬起来，招呼大哥过来坐，假装没看到阿周那脸上的诧异。<br/>“东西我找出来了。”黑天说，一边拿了只杯子过来给坚战也倒上茶水，一边按下金盒子的扣，盒盖“咔”地一声打开，绒面上的银针闪闪发亮，尾部是孔雀翎，看不明白用途，但针尖的寒光昭示着它无须验证的锐利。坚战坐在单人沙发上，侧面的轮廓被发缕打散几分。那就拜托你了，他边说着，边将头发往耳后捋。阿周那还琢磨着黑天刚才那句话的意思，一时没反应过来，就看到黑天站起来取了针，径直朝尊王走去。他条件反射地抓住黑天的手腕，以至于两个人都转过头来奇怪地看他。阿周那有些迟疑，但没有松开，护主的习惯烙得够深，黑天望着他认真的表情，忍不住扑哧笑出声来，但大概是碍于坚战在场，没有马上出言让他尴尬。</p><p>“大哥的耳环丢了一只，耳洞封住了。”<br/>黑天解释给他听，笑声依然止不住，弄的阿周那一阵窘迫，若不是看大哥在，他大概会起手就给挚友一记头槌。这时他抬头，望见坚战正看着他，不言自明的表情——这时他突然理解了罪魁祸首的真实身份，手上停住，向后退了几步瘫回到黑天的沙发，又不允许自己表现得太过蓄意，只得端起茶咕噜咕噜地喝。</p><p>门外急急忙忙的脚步打乱了沉默，三人一同看向门口——他们的御主正气喘吁吁地站在那里，怀里抱了个打着缎带的大盒子，又扁又平，南瓜图案，说是点心太多，说是素材又太少。立香的脸藏在包装后面，只露了双眼睛，黑天打趣他是不是在挨个房间发糖果，他才嘿嘿嘿地笑着，颠颠地朝坚战去了。<br/>“节日快乐——！”立香笑得神秘。 “这个是其余的新礼装，请您——”<br/>御主的脸上还泛着红，兴许是刚才跑得太快，话说得上气不接下气的。黑天放下手里的东西，上前将盒子接过来，立香仰着脸傻笑。<br/>“谢谢，我看到——啊不是，有人说王在黑天大人您的房间里，我就直接过来了。”<br/>“是御主您的字吗。”<br/>黑天眯着眼睛朝纸盒最上瞧，立香不好意思地摸自己脑袋，把本就冲天翘的头发揉得更加一团乱，但终归是在向四周释放着快乐信号。<br/>“是达芬奇亲的命名，不过我是觉得很合时宜哦。”他介绍道。</p><p>“让我猜猜看，是王要穿这个出战？”黑天故意拖长了声音，被点到名的坚战一脸茫然。立香倒是溜得飞快，说了句记得试穿我还得去打材料，就插了翅膀似的跑走了，倒是符合他雨露均沾的作派。被留在屋子里的英灵面面相觑，只有黑天脸上洋溢着过节般的笑容，仿佛立香那箱子里装的是满满的真糖果，小碟子一盛就能开始庆祝，配着茶点狂欢到次日白天。当黑天开始拆盒子上缎带的时候，笑着说既然要试穿那就现在吧。<br/>“莫非您不喜欢？”他见坚战还坐着，便凑得更近，弯着眼睛问他。<br/>“不，没有的事。”<br/>坚战反应了一下，似乎失了些从容。为了证实话语，他嗖地站起身，正正经经将肩甲和披挂取下来放到茶几上，并解开了外衣。阿周那被王的不假思索吓到了，看着他义正言辞的脸，禁不住整个人都往沙发里缩了又缩。忐忑之间他迎上了黑天，他的挚友偷偷转了脑袋过来，眼睛眨巴眨巴，狡黠的神情藏在孔雀翎和长卷发后面，盈着坏主意的水光。阿周那明白他的意思，只好再度再度把疑惑咽回肚子里，端端正正坐好，在膝盖上哒哒哒点手指。看着黑天把盖子放到一边，在那捣鼓得叮叮当当地响，又听到坚战依稀说着昨晚御主就找过他一次，具体什么也没听太清，就又被黑天弄出的噪音盖掉。</p><p>屋里有些凉，习惯了南国的王脱完上衣，不忍打了个寒颤。阿周那心神不宁地撇着头，看也只敢用余光。直到确认了王上半身什么奇怪的痕迹都没有，才有了些微的安心。</p><p>“阿周那，”坚战唤了他的名字。阿周那还是没勇气正眼，只盯着天花板一角问怎么了，祈祷着大哥别是现在跟他算之前失礼的帐，主要是不想给黑天听到。<br/>“腰带好像卡住了。”<br/>“……我来帮忙。”</p><p>阿周那松了口气，但仍把声音放的很轻，以防自己的僵硬被王觉察。但不等他起身，坚战就已经率先过来，转过身去让他看——确实是有两片细小的金属件纠在了一起。他戴着手套不方便拆，索性取了，聚精会神地用上了指甲，才勉强将小部件们分离开，坚战低声说了句谢谢，却很难再有多余的交互。他们陷入的沉默像是迅速渗进地面的毒，止步不前的一种，但寻不到什么可以说破的缺口。好在坚战背对着他，也并不知道他会往哪里看。王背部的凹陷不论哪个角度都弧线完美，褪去了腰带就只剩下白色长裤。阿周那看到一条突兀的黑色，以为是粘了什么乱七八糟的东西，便下意识伸手去拂——发现扯动了什么的一瞬间，他立马宁愿刚才自己没有眼尖那一下。</p><p>那是条黑色的蕾丝。</p><p>“那个……哥……不……王……我……抱歉。”<br/>“大哥怎么了吗？”<br/>在桌边站着的黑天饶有兴致地调转身子，脸上呈现出一种更为灿烂的笑容，倘若换成是太阳神，大概能把整个屋子都照得亮堂。</p><p>“没什么。”</p><p>坚战轻声回答他，太过轻描淡写，以至于阿周那反而开始自我存疑。王的眼睛里没有色彩，无论是蓄意的克制，还是得逞的愉快。什么风吹草动都没有，透明得像颗水晶。那双平和的眼睛，王即便有着什么常识以外的喜好，也被变得正当，正义，理由充分。他没有停下动作，继而将腰带搁上一旁的桌面，褪下了裤子。阿周那再次确认，才真正看清了王穿在里面的东西。蕾丝绕上胯部一圈，与之成套的黑色内裤，几乎是线绳组成，只有前面是一小块布料勉强兜住，但也挡不完全。此时黑天兴高采烈地蹦过来，悄悄对阿周那比了个噤声的手势。阿周那感到某种奇异的糖香朝着这边过来，但很快又被黑天的赞叹词引了去。</p><p>“大哥确实在各种方都非常十分诚实。”听不出黑天是惊讶更多还是故意要掩盖什么。与其说是诚实不如说是过于大胆。阿周那想，多少有些不快，也许是对于王的毫无自觉抱了丝难以言喻的反感。黑天从他身边经过的时候手肘蓄意撞了他一下，随后明质地的礼装在坚战身上比划起来。</p><p>阿周那总算是获准离开这个令他战战兢兢的距离，小步跑到桌边去看，盒子里还整整齐齐摆着双同款蕾丝的袜子，长筒的，黑天已经贴心地将配件扣在上面，阿周那碰了一下，感觉手指有些粘。他回过头，发现黑天手脚更快，轻纱已经覆在了尊王身体上，他快乐的挚友正雀跃地绕到王背后，替他将挂脖固定好。饰品碰撞的声音很清亮，令阿周那想起生前某次进城乔装，此后黑天一旦那样笑他便心有余悸，但至少站在共犯立场的时候他是安全的，或者说，是能觉察到他的朋友在向他的一方引导事态——因此，他反倒开始对结果有了莫名的期待。</p><p>坚战赤脚站着，有些不习惯。好在房间地面铺满了孔雀羽的地毯，即便暖风不足，也不至于太凉。黑天在沙发上朝坚战招手，桌面上躺着的东西多了礼装的全套首饰，银针也已再次回到了黑天手心。</p><p>“请您坐在这里。”他拍了拍两腿之间为王空出的位置，在坚战困惑前就率先扑闪开了无辜的莲花眼，纯良得容不得人拒绝。这个表情阿周那见得多，但黑天知道就连司空见惯的他也免疫不了，更毋论没什么心眼的尊王。王坐下了，阿周那单膝跪在他面前，这次不必与黑天眼神交换，就默契十足地抬起了王的脚，玻璃丝的袜面裹住巧克力色的小腿，接着是膝盖，最后在接近大腿根的部分顿住，防滑吊带小心翼翼扣住胯部的蕾丝，腿面的褶皱也在细致的拉扯中趋于平滑。黑天吩咐他取来脚踝的挂饰，自己则扶着重心后移的王微微倾向一边，替王拂开碎发，露出还留有穿孔痕迹的耳垂，先是捏住，接着用指腹来回捻揉，试图让接下来的痛楚显得轻些。</p><p>“会有点痛的，大哥。”黑天垂在坚战耳边，低声说。他唤出来这个称谓，比阿周那还要自然得多。针尖没入皮肉，坚战皱了眉，肌肉小幅地颤抖，但没出声，只是两手紧捏着身下的毯子。黑天的手覆上他的，蜻蜓点水般地滑过，某种魔幻的安抚。王长吸了一口气，又缓缓吐出，似乎这对他作用甚微。<br/>“可以聊些什么。”<br/>黑天的声音有些哑，像是故意压低，显得飘忽不定。<br/>“交谈有助于您分散注意，忘却疼痛。”<br/>“我想喝口水。”<br/>“杯子在这。”<br/>水杯是黑天替他拿着，王轻启口唇，角度不便，水从嘴角漏出一缕，顺着下巴滴了些下来。阿周那只是看着，没发现自己也跟着喉结滚了滚，什么东西解体了，又有其他的东西延续上，在脑子里来回飞撞，得稍作努力才能摆脱掉开始感到的麻木。<br/>“你总是很周全，黑天。”<br/>坚战的声音显得有些远。<br/>“谢谢，您从不说谎。”<br/>“当然。”<br/>“礼装，您喜欢吗。”<br/>“有点怪，但毕竟是御主的心意。”<br/>“心意对您来说必须回应？”<br/>“是的，正法如此。”<br/>“那，”黑天垂下头，原本是压缩了距离与王低声对话，却突然猛烈地吻了他。坚战有些措手不及，被侵略得呼吸困难，好在只有几秒黑天便撤开了，舔去嘴角的残液，不紧不慢地抛出了他的问题：<br/>“如果我说喜欢大哥您，您就会给予我相应的回应吗。”<br/>坚战还有些喘，没有第一时间回复他，脸色说不清是苍白还是无措，想要说什么又犹如还困在刚才，舌头被某种魔力箍住，僵直得连声音都发不出。阿周那没说话，但神情上仿佛是明白的，所谓的联系的本质，无心的本质，漏洞的本质，用心扮演的本质，怜悯的本质。<br/>“好了。”黑天打破了沉默，他指的是耳洞。<br/>熟练的魔术师低着眉眼，蓝绿色的魔力在他指尖荡漾，止住了血。阿周那望着他，他也望回去，说不清是柔和还是危险的道德。你看，事情简单明了，他用口型说——坚战的角度看不到他的脸，他在说给阿周那听。<br/>你知道接下来该做什么了。<br/>黑天继续无声地向他的挚友传达道，一面替王戴上了余下的首饰，一面轻巧地拨开肩带，自腋下穿过，抚上坚战的前胸。礼装的布料根本算不上什么有效的覆盖，手指轻而易举地就潜入纱与皮肤之间，揉捏他手中攫住的玩物。王的乳头被玩得充血，从一开始的麻痒，变作了多碰一下都带着隐痛，但王下身的反响似乎并不意味着痛感不好。黑天玩的尽兴，方便拨弄顺畅便抬起王的手臂，在他隐忍的呻吟间顺滑地吻他的侧脸，朝着渗出汗水的毛孔吹气。坚战整个人软了下去，身体重量全倚在了黑天身上，性器也逐渐高昂，在几近于无的遮挡下只得悉数暴露。没人想得出究竟是他心里有挣扎，还是已经全然放弃了挣扎。没人想得出因果，或者说没人概括得好究竟是什么摔碎了王一贯以来的冷峻，静默，义正严辞。您为什么不说话？黑天愉快的声音盘绕在他耳边，阿周那含住他的性器，忽浅忽重地舔吮。轻纱的礼装搭在他大腿上，一部分被舌面融化。重心稳不住，便只能反手绕在黑天脖子上，感到预言家柔滑的发丝覆盖皮肤，即便隔着薄蕾丝也酥麻而忐忑。</p><p>“我很饿。”黑天接着说，带着他的游刃有余和清澈的快乐。“我想吃糖果，大哥。”<br/>“你不是小孩子了，Madhav。”阿周那说。<br/>“我是在求取布施。”<br/>“……说吧，”坚战开了口。“你想要什么样的布施。”<br/>“我想要，雪一样的糖霜，榛果味的樱桃，涂满奶油的巧克力。您能给我吗？”<br/>“你不能要求我没有的东西。”<br/>“不，哥哥。这些您都有。”<br/>火花跳了三次，温柔的翠色从四周穿梭而来，坚战看向黑天，对方的眼睛在橘红的光线下闪烁，而阿周那安静地倚着他，吮吸声悉数埋在喉咙里，宛如覆盖了一层寂静的灰烬。</p><p>“你指……什么。”<br/>坚战略带犹豫地向黑天发问，这时阿周那仰起头来，温热的舌面碰到他大腿上的衣摆，那些半透明的纱状物遇热便成了半融化的粘稠质地。黑天叼起他一边的耳坠，轻微地扯到了他，不痛，但原本被抬起的手更加不知道如何是好，只能维持着折起，挂住黑天的脖子与肩。<br/>“您看。”黑天含化了耳坠的糖块，喂到他嘴里，努力侧头的亲吻令王持着力也禁不住打颤。被吻得脱力了便连唾液也来不及咽，腻在嘴角附近也不见下滑。黑天离开他之后轻轻地笑，每次坚战喘得紊乱时他都会这样笑，仿佛在品评一段自然反馈的价值。</p><p>“说到底，还是这样更好。”<br/>坚战困惑地看他。<br/>“您不想看就看不见，不去想就遇不到，不考虑就永远察觉不了。一切都很好。”<br/>“我不太……明白你的意思。”<br/>“您很快就会明白。”<br/>黑天抚摸他的脖子，这么说着，坚战感到自己被抵住，粘稠感如同隔靴搔痒，不知道是糖水还是混杂的渗液，随着濡湿的磨蹭更大面积地散布在下身，原本是大腿先感到炽热，又缓缓地，缓缓地移到了某个脆弱而潮湿的入口。<br/>年轻的王抬起眼睛，与阿周那的目光交汇了。</p><p> </p><p>（注：此后的监控信号中断。）</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Magic Tablets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Title：关于坚战（枪）的魔力异常波动的调查终止</p><p>Objective: 从者魔力异常波动（人为）</p><p>Subject Involved:<br/>坚战（圣杯转临） 阿周那（弓）</p><p>Classify Domain:<br/>由于某些不可抗力，此次调查将会是最后一次为相关情况提供报告书。<br/>即便希望微乎其微，但仍期待御主您在看到这里之后寻找可修正的世界方向</p><p> </p><p>Case Conclusion:<br/>本迦勒底已经验证出了此时的世界线成为剪定事象的可能性。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——周年庆会场。</p><p>阿周那站在灯下。<br/>藤丸立香这次见到他，不知道是不是由于头发夹了部分到耳后，盛装的弓箭手焕发出一种少见的气场来。西服和发型仔细打理过，细看却是把平日里的规规矩矩剥掉了不少。他发现了立香在看他，便调转过来微微俯身，随之与畏缩的御主四目相对。会场的柔光顿时缩减成窄窄的一块，落在他线条流畅的肩膀上。逆光之下的黑眼睛是另外一种冷漠——不是往日里的疏离，也不是淡然，是直直的一根冰刺进神经。即便立香意识到这大约是光线与身高差带来的错觉，有些犹疑但仍笑着称赞他挑衣服的品位好。阿周那向他鞠躬行礼，便朝着座位而去。立香还没多想就已经跟到了他身旁坐下来，顿时苦恼起来又要为自己的谜之驱动力找个自然的收场。</p><p>达芬奇发表讲话的时候，立香仿佛由于排练过千万次，都能背下来稿了的样子，百无聊赖地瘫在桌子上把脸偏向一旁，恰巧对上了旁边阿周那的目光。这才觉得今天的他看起来柔和了，几乎有点像坚战，立香转了转眼睛不知道从哪儿掏出张东西胡乱写了点什么，就连着钢笔一起往阿周那的方向推。头发打理过的弓箭手少了些长刘海带来的距离感，发现了御主的小心思，却也好脾气地展开纸张，刷刷写下了回复。</p><p>（证据E-00X）<br/>“好无聊啊。”<br/>“御主想聊天？”<br/>“那天替你拿给坚战的魔力补充剂，虽然他是很高兴地收下了啦，但说了下次你可以自己给他。吵架了吗？”<br/>“没有的事。怎么，御主很担心我们兄弟之间的感情状况吗。”<br/>“倒也不是，我只是以为英灵不喜欢闲话。<br/>挺意外你会主动提出来，是不是最近心情不错？”</p><p>“这方面的话，英灵和人类没有太大的区别。”<br/>“明明看起来是更高一阶的存在呢。”<br/>“那是刻板印象。”<br/>“不刻板的话，是什么样的印象？”<br/>“如您所见到的，不会对您说谎。”<br/>“那么请告诉我你和黑天大人的关系！”<br/>“生前的挚友。”<br/>“诶——明明说了不会说谎的呢。”<br/>“事实如此，是御主您多虑了。”<br/>“我想多听听阿周那你的事情的说——”<br/>“御主您才是，最近看起来心情不错。”<br/>“如果阿周那肯多说点，我心情会更好的！”<br/>“那真是太好了。”</p><p>“说起来，今天坚战没到场呢。”<br/>“需要替您去尊王房间看看吗，如果您允许的话。”<br/>“这种语气——那是你的大哥哦！不是我的哦！（果然是吵架了吧”<br/>“那么我去了。”</p><p>周围响起了掌声，阿周那将纸推回去，起身又向立香行了礼，即便没有白色的燕尾服他也仍看起来像个称职的骑士。立香鼓着嘴目送他走远，又想起了他们昨天的对话。</p><p>“笔，没有留下呀。”<br/>呆愣在原地的御主喃喃自语道。</p><p>**</p><p>“您还好吗。”<br/>阿周那踏入了空荡荡的房间，王很少锁门，就像是他那种不知从何而来的对人类灵魂的慈悲。他踏进去之后便反手将锁挂上，望向趴伏的王。坚战已经换好了典礼的正装，却无端地乏力到站不起来。那里原本摆着简易的林伽，却被每个来访者堆满了风情各异的素材，神酒开了盖，凤凰羽搭得乱七八糟，地面还滚着几颗世界树的种子。</p><p>“阿周那……”王的声音比平日里虚了好几度，只叫了他的名字便接不上下句，脸色奇怪，气息紊乱。阿周那一边打算摸他的额头试温度一边打开通讯器，坚战伏在祭坛的台面上，看不见脸。门自主关上的咔声盖过了阿周那唤了句大哥的声音。他试探性拍了拍坚战的背，坚战艰难地仰起脸，额上满是汗水，头发潮得不行。四目相对的时候王仿佛明白了弓箭手眼里的深意，却没有多余的力气挑明。</p><p>“我叫偕天来替您看看。”阿周那说，眼神淡薄。但当他的手指触上坚战眉心时，对方喉咙里发出了古怪的哼声，像是费了力气压制的什么东西碰碎了，潮湿顺着指腹向上漫。手指还没按键，就感到有汗涔涔的眉毛蹭上他的手心，额发滑进他指缝里。他低下头看到坚战费劲地向前挪，王的额头是烫，但没有那么烫，并且渐渐地那股温度缓慢地爬到了阿周那身上——是在蹭他的手，那样子像猫，低垂的睫毛仿佛粘到了一块，眉心拧着，微弱的喘息在桌子上蒙了块不规则的雾团。<br/>“不必了……”<br/>“但您看起来不太好。”<br/>阿周那打算撤回手，却发现袖子被尊王攥了一角。他不敢用力扯，只好单手拨通了偕天的内线，通讯器嘟嘟地响，屋子里的潮热愈加的浓，像是春夏之交的月份里满大街浮着的花粉，轻飘飘地钻进鼻腔，直到手腕受了力他才发现坚战已经站了起来。</p><p>坚战按掉了他的通讯器望着他，屏幕上还闪着通话结束，左手向他的左手覆过来——王的手心也是潮的，隔着手套的布料先碰到的是阿周那的指甲盖，再缓慢地滑过手背的二三指节，说不清是凉还是腻，如同清晨的湿云。</p><p>“你想解决问题。”王这么说的时候灰眼睛对上了他的，这次他不避开了，或许是已经被王的眼神弄得分不清往哪儿逃。王只是看着，光是看着就犹如将人剥个透彻，并被发现内在空无一物。</p><p>“是。”他回答。其实他不用揣测，也大约能判断出坚战话外的意思。在此之上他才寻得到什么来为自己开脱，至此才正正迎上了王的神情——实际上是情欲太多，让他下意识地想挪开，否则就有种实际在看着他人的错觉。<br/>“那么就不需要其他人来解决。”<br/>坚战接着说，眼睑由于疲惫而合了小半，却依然望着他。阿周那被盯得不自在，视线却止不住地往坚战的领口瞟，伤也没有，什么都没有。他心里有自觉，但手已经被先发制人地扣住，坚战的肩膀也贴了过来——各种意义上王都坦率得可怕，即便他知道在王的心里这件事就真的只是所谓的”问题”，与执行方案无异。那双眼睛看他看得久了，阿周那心里的焦躁便又多几成。吻里尽是甜味，犹如令人眩晕的甘蜜，远胜过炸糖球和牛奶粥。暗示和明示的界限划得毫不分明，手就已经先动起来解起了衬衣的扣子，领带只是轻轻一拽就松脱下来，情欲的甜香离开了衣料的遮掩便更直率地冲上阿周那的脑子。三分的热度，六分的本能，以及一分的莽撞，领带覆上了王的脸，那双扰乱他的心神的眼睛总算是变得看不到。王的西服外套落了一半在桌上，肩线之下的水渍也不再藏得住，但那些本应属于圣洁之地的气味却在这时催化得阿周那不像是那个冷静而淡漠的执行者，莫名的粘腻感绕在他心头，本能想挣脱，又故作若无其事。</p><p>坚战的低呼这次没来得及咽下——原本是正对面阿周那的他被反剪了左手压制在桌上。即便是对侵略性不敏锐的王，此时也感知到了冷蓝色的危险从尾椎开始爬上他的背脊，包裹全身的同时也缚紧了他。腰被下压，阿周那扯了一次他的衬衫下摆发现扯不动，想起来坚战是有穿防滑带的习惯，便没耐性地使了力，布料从腋下处嘶地一声裂了个口子。但阿周那终归是个完美主义者，完全撕开的时候沿着缝线一分不差。坚战听到两人衣料相触的声音，接着侧腰被擒住，阿周那的手从衬衫破损处滑到坚战前胸，像是褪去了保护色的蛇，饶有兴致地盘在猎物身上，不知何时就会突然绞紧。失了视线的王自然是敏锐几分，被抚上臀部的时候只得咬紧了下唇，上半身被压得动弹不得，脸也硌得生疼。但狩猎的一方却是余裕得很，隔着裤子布料的触摸刻意放成了薄如蝉翼的力道，像是有心赏玩似的，在王的大腿内侧来回蹭了许久，羽毛滑过脚心般的麻痒。</p><p>“抱歉，没能及时发现您勃起了，王。”阿周那开了口，声音冷得像冰水，但蓄意的味道太强，接续着他的手隔着裤子包住坚战性器的动作，更像是折掉了猎物一边翅膀的猫。</p><p>“您会觉得太痛吗。”他边上下捋动边问道，坚战光是耐住声音就费了全力，自然是无暇回应他，只是感到被反剪的那只手臂上力道轻了些，便松了口气。不料阿周那又突兀地扣得更紧，王不禁倒吸了口气，下身涨得生疼。</p><p>“……恕我判断失误，没料到您是喜欢。”阿周那的声音近到了耳畔，气息喷吐在王的耳垂上，与他鬓角渗出的汗珠糊在一起。坚战开口便是呻吟，平日里的正当理由也全离了脑子，只留下暧昧的厮磨捆牢了他。阿周那连皮带也不爱解，直截了当地连裤子也一并撕开，却又佯装温和地抚摸他大腿上的防滑带扣子，但不着急解开，反倒放了手指进去，拉开一点空隙又放掉，啪地一声连着细小的刺痛。王的呜咽在他听来也许是更加得寸进尺的恩准，一直玩到坚战腿上有了清晰的红痕才肯罢休。天授的英雄是历经苦修之人，这也直接练就了他十足的耐性，总得把计划书上预习好的所有要点都做到最好，才会步入下一个工序。与此相较尊王就显得十分被动了，危险的猫科猎手将他按在爪下，迫使他挂着破掉布料的臀部保持着高高抬起，鞋尖挑起他尚且完好的裤腿，露出他裹在袜子里的小腿，推到膝盖时试探性地碰了他的膝弯，弄到坚战整个人一抖也没停下，挤进了袜边踩似的向下扯，袜扣被扯脱的回弹清脆响亮，坚战弯了身子，金属扣比皮质更痛些，贴着桌面的脸几乎要被汗水粘住。阿周那这才宽恕般地将王的阴茎从内裤中解放出来，白色布料的裂口后臀缝的形状藏得精巧，但一旦裂缝被撕开得更大，就已然无处遁形。</p><p>禁锢，酥软，悉数放权。坚战不曾从这样的体感中苏醒，仿佛眼前无光，就算不上真的醒来。其他人总抱持着他自尊极高的印象，谈不上错，但无人究得清本质。对他而言无冕之王是个代名词，只能称之为条件的一环。他习惯了目的被连成长线，无论何时都是一顺下来挨个击破，这方面只有阿周那与他近似，唯独立场不同。他想阿周那是懂的，关于解决问题的正道。说到人连情爱都能逐字拆开，理解过程的每一步，这必定是破坏了所谓的浪漫，而他们之间没有也不需要——是令人安定的”不需要”。坚战破裂的呼声弥漫在房间里，屋内的光狭窄而精悍。阿周那的鞋尖来回拨他的阴囊，解下的衬衫固定带绑在他手腕上，阿周那安定地坐下，得以像这样隔了段距离欣赏他。</p><p>“倘若您需要高潮，请随时吩咐我。”阿周那说，坚战想象着他现在大约是环着手臂靠坐，他们之间的接触仅剩皮鞋的尖端，并且已经被坚战的前液沾得黏黏哒哒，稍微离开便有拉丝，再度回去又有水声。坚战的颤抖十分明显，翘高的臀线里藏匿的入口紧得发痛，收缩时内里仿佛又钝又干，只有长驱直入的击破才能有所缓解。是天性，他艰难地挪着脸试图回头。阿周那，他在喘息的罅隙里叫对方的名字。鞋的主人停下了动作，坚战听到鞋跟也点了地，阿周那温柔地回复他：</p><p>“您需要什么？我的王。”<br/>“这就是……你解决问题的方式？”</p><p>“您在责怪我吗。”阿周那站起来，坚战看不到他，但知道他走近并绕过了自己，接着听到他坐到自己身旁，饶有兴致地翻桌面。”您没什么爱好。”阿周那音量平和，连欲言又止的边都挨不着，仿佛算准了王能明白他的言外之意。坚战感到一阵冰凉，是阿周那用什么东西挑起了他的下巴，迫使他抬起脖子面对自己。</p><p>“您也知道我的方式。”<br/>是事事做到120分，但也许我们标准不同。坚战沉默地想，这个姿势令他呼吸不畅，只得微张开嘴才得以从窒息中逃脱，不料阿周那的手指顺势就捅进他口腔中翻搅。王有了轻微的吐意，但魔力结晶令他得到的舒缓更多，种种体感叠在一起反而是落地般的晕眩。唾液顺着嘴角滑出来，嗒嗒地落到桌面。坚战听到自己喉间混沌的呜咽声，混合着阿周那的轻笑。那笑声里尽是藏不住的愉快，如同得了极大的褒奖。手指抽出的时候下巴的受力也跟着消失了，椅子挪动的嘎吱声，阿周那转回了他身后，掰开臀肉的动作顺理成章，粘满液体的两根手指同时长驱直入，有了坚战唾液的润滑倒是顺遂得很，没一丝阻碍。入口被扩张时王下腹的麻痒终于是得到了暂缓，否则再这么下去他也确知不了被逼到下一步的自己会对阿周那说些什么。主动权所剩无几的尊王随阿周那开拓的动作呻吟着，腰臀分明不再受外力压迫，却自主抬得更高方便外物的侵袭。</p><p>但说不上是谁赢，尊王是个乐观的结果论主义者。阿周那抽开手指出去，完全勃起的性器从拉链声中跳脱出来贴上坚战。王的入口尚在收缩，掰开来就看得一清二楚，粘稠的龟头覆上去就如同感到了引力。但阿周那自然不想遂了他的愿，就着滑腻插到王两腿之间，贴着内侧的嫩肉进进退退。坚战有些耐不住，兴许是违背了他的效率至上主义。问题还未完全挑明出来，仍藏在他开合的本能中。他就势想向后坐，却怎么也只能触到阿周那小腹的毛发，那根带热度的东西还迷恋着他根部的大腿，磨蹭得他下身满是湿乎乎的前液。坚战想警醒他，张开嘴却只有阿周那的名字脱了口。对方仿佛就在等他这样，明明是他不说也知道意思的人，却偏是拧着股劲吊他的胃口，就等着被王多唤几声姓名，才懒洋洋地将步骤续推。阿周那此刻总算是玩够了，这才握着王的腰抵住他，试图找到个能够一蹴而就的角度。坚战闭着眼睛等，虽然眼皮上的丝绸质感时刻提醒他睁开与闭上做不出太大的区分。就在这时门口突然有了响动，是短短的叩击声，以及偕天慌中带怯的问话。<br/>“坚战哥……？您还好吗？阿周那哥哥刚才叫了我。”<br/>“偕……”<br/>“偕天。”<br/>阿周那替他说了这句话，暂且保住了王所剩无几的自尊。这时他后撤了些，腾出的手不知道在找些什么。躯体和性器的热度都离开了王的后背，取而代之的是坚硬的金属质感，先是试探性地在臀缝附近划了划，倒算不上凉——坚战想起他贴身口袋里露出的笔帽，宝蓝色，银边，但不像是他的东西。当然他如此判断了也无济于事，阿周那缓慢地将那支笔推进了他的身体，内部的温度更高，这次坚战是切实地被低温的硬物感弄得打了个激灵，腰臀却止不住朝着阿周那手的方向抬。”暂且先用这个。”阿周那说，笑意又回到了他的声调里。坚战感觉蒙住眼睛的领带都快要被汗水浸得湿透了，阿周那却又开始玩起了他新发现的游戏，握着笔身在坚战体内划圈，压迫到令王颤抖的褶皱时还蓄意地小幅推撞几下。坚战抿着嘴不敢出一点声，拿不准房间的隔音到底有多少，只盼着偕天早点被阿周那打发掉。<br/>“阿周那哥哥？”<br/>“来了。”<br/>阿周那整了整衣领，顺手取走坚战没穿的外套搭在手臂上，将门开了窄缝，与偕天轻快地聊起来。即便坚战知道自己处在视野的死角，也仍然动也不敢动。实际上就连呼吸一下，体内的物件的位移就激得他警惕万分，连汗滴都是等到偕天脚步声远去了才敢从脖子上滑落。阿周那变得太快，快到连跑得飞起来都不足以形容，表象是闪闪发光的青色大鸟，内里是嘶嘶的紫蓝蟒蛇。这样的景象无端出现在坚战脑海中，来得毫无头绪，一瞬间令他自我质疑。</p><p>“抱歉，王，我发现一个问题。”坚战感到整个背部都被体温覆盖，阿周那探着头吻他的侧颊，又持续了一两分钟的把玩后阿周那停了下来，坚战以为终于要结束，却听到阿周那苦恼的声音朝他的方向近了近。”似乎因为您缩得太紧了，拔出来的时候笔帽会留在里面。”<br/>这么说着的时候他还示范般地用力抽了一下，以笔帽脱离的咔声证明自己不是在说谎。坚战开始了些小小的挣扎以示抗议，直到笔被推回了盖子才停止。阿周那安抚性质地将王的发梢从背上捋开，提出了他的方案。<br/>“虽然是越矩的请求，但是请您放松些。”</p><p>坚战开始深呼吸，好在阿周那这次没有要继续隔岸观火，开始一节节亲吻他的背骨协助他从紧绷中脱离出来。笔身抽得极缓，使得每个棱面与肠壁摩擦的时候王都要付诸极大的努力才能忍耐住敏感的缩进。最终结束困境的是一声不大不小的”叭”声，水声算不上什么，但接下来的碰撞声，令他察觉到阿周那将粘满液体的笔放到了他眼前。坚战正想让他拿开，却在此时被极用力地掰开了臀瓣，那根吊了他半天胃口的东西终于挤进了身体。他被撞得一个趔趄，填满身体的灼热令他无暇再顾及抱怨的事。</p><p>阿周那不再称他为王，也没有叫他大哥，只是唤他的名字，喘息太密时发音断成两截，低哑的呼唤与撞击声混在一起，坚战还在被纾解的热浪里来回沉浮，勉强分辨出来也只能回应断断续续的呜咽。不觉得痛，而是狭长的海浪一遍遍冲上他的沙滩，碾平他的知觉，被顶压的震颤却不能以紧缩来回应，必须维持着恰到好处的接纳，像在心口放了一盏易碎的贝壳。阿周那揽着他的腰，没有退出体内就这样调转过来，抬了他的腿令他保持着被束缚的样子变成了侧身，再从他背后侵入。他还有什么是不知道的呢，坚战想，其实他知道阿周那没有哪句是谎言，只是依然有着什么被遗忘在了深海，他却对于那东西的形状和本质一无所知。</p><p>若说回成为英灵之前的他，是不知道海的。没什么东西会那么深，弘大，把你和你的小船都吞入腹中，咀嚼成空洞而巨大的尸体，布满藤壶和海藻。你们被放在最安静的浅沙中，但总还是有生物经过，称不上永恒的孤单。任何东西的都会磨损，没什么会不变，正如没什么人会等。他们的动作太大，覆盖着王眼睑的领带落了半边，他艰难地睁开左眼，还适应了一下周围的光线。阿周那的额头抵在他肩膀上，发胶固定的刘海也浸湿了不少，落回他的额前。坚战转过头去，鼻梁触到他的鬓角，感到了对方在自己体内显著的迟疑。</p><p>“请不要那样看我。”阿周那垂着眼，压低了声音对他说。<br/>“为什么？”<br/>“因为我会，真正地忘记您还是王的这件事。”<br/>阿周那将坚战整个翻过来，迎上他的目光，掰握他大腿的手即便不留指甲，力度也深深陷进肉里，犹如掐着他的脖子数次将他压入海水中。盐度，苦涩，贝类的碎壳，成串的水泡，像一种过长的时刻，被推搡吵嚷着在他身体里挣扎冲压。用以抽插的入口被阿周那的手指更大限度地扩开，他说不上那扭曲的快感究竟因为是撕扯的疼痛，还是面朝他的阿周那的汗水尽数滴到了他这里。坚战偏头朝向一边，模糊地注视着阿周那掰着他膝窝的手臂，蓝色衬衫浸着斑驳的水痕贴在皮肤上，小臂的线条绷成弧形，平时大多藏在长手套和白袖子里，漂浮在这些形状和色泽里的噼啪声推着他们凌乱地呻吟。阿周那停下来了，看着他，只是看着，如同洋流遇到海港。坚战伸出手，从他乱了的发丝里分辨出他的眉毛，指甲轻轻地刮，从眉尾开始，顿在他眉心纠缠的皱褶上。在等什么，他用口型说。小腹的烫和痒还未褪去，收缩触动了体内的巨物，一下一下试图令敏锐的对方先一步掉进情欲的眩晕，阿周那却在此时抽了出去。<br/>“您还能站得起来吗。”他问坚战。<br/>我能，没什么不能。坚战倚到墙边，挂在身上的衣料只剩上半，头发粘了精液，手腕尽是红痕，打结的领带滑到脖子。阿周那不再说他眼睛的事，也不再回避目光，顺着他淌满体液的大腿向下抚摸，亲吻他的膝盖，胫骨，脚踝，抬起他的鞋子小心翼翼地替他褪下。松散的袜边沾了白浊，粘在一起的部分与皮肤分开时一股藕断丝连的黏腻感。</p><p>“那么，您需要什么？”弓箭手抬起头，诚恳地询问。<br/>“解决问题，现在，立刻。”<br/>王说。</p><p>于是他被一个吻钉死在墙上，以及接下来他知道会继续发生的一切。子虚乌有的之物的香味令他浑身颤抖，犹如静止，祈盼虚妄的时间给人以慰藉。那种气味，令深陷其中之人错以为有爱，有缔结，有无声的交互，有感动人心。实际上再度从那里抽离之后会发现两个人都是空无一物的——并且明知道空无一物，还尽力试图自我盘剥。拥吻，啃噬，低声交谈，抚慰他的阴茎与前胸，舔吮他的耳垂，抬他的腿，无一不是经典伎俩。他喊出声，压迫呼吸，身躯舒展，用力拥住始作俑者的肩膀，汗水淋漓，毛孔被电流的颤栗塞满，内里被撞得无处安放嘶哑的余音。他沿着魔力交互的方向回吻对方的嘴，如同投入祭火之中，几近干枯的魔力之海终于感到了短暂的满足。</p><p>“你总是有求必应。”<br/>“是您的要求。”<br/>“你自己很少要求什么东西。”<br/>“因为不必要。”<br/>“但这次…还有上一次……”<br/>“什么都不是，哥哥，那些什么都不是。”</p><p>“那么，这是你真实的模样吗。”<br/>弓箭手沉默了一会儿，<br/>“我阿周那，仅仅以真挚地服从为悦。”</p><p>没有哪一个是。他无声地回答，随即柔和地亲吻王的额角，将黏住王眼睛的头发捋到额后，如同深渊凝视光明。弓箭手攥紧了口袋里的金属件，细长的棱角硌得皮肤疼痛。他所祈愿的永恒的藏匿，在海沟，裂谷，泥沙，无光的水下。而那些宝藏的本质，皆是孤独的，透明的，危险的，隐秘的悲剧。</p><p>骤雨落向地面，而雪山沉入海洋。<br/>阿周那屏住了呼吸，发现自己从未在任何一刻浮上海面。</p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>